zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Almighty Tallest Purple
Almighty Tallest Purple is co-ruler of the Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Red. He and Red are the tallest Irkens currently alive, thus giving them absolute control over all aspects of the Irken race (the two previous tallest Almighty Tallest Spork and Almighty Tallest Miyuki were eaten by a creation of Zim's). However, they are best described as mere figureheads, because the Control Brains really have all the control over the Irkens. Even the Tallest have to accept their decisions. There are two Tallest, but Purple is better described as the "comedic relief" of the duo. He does not work as hard as Red, but arguably has better lines in the show. Along with Red, he has the ability to levitate by use of techonology known merely as 'Hover Belts' and an addiction to junk food. Involvement with Zim Purple, along with Red, is typically seen as having an intense hatred for Zim (to the point where he was willing to kill him in the episode Hobo 13, and on other occasions). However, Purple and Red are seen having a somewhat friendly conversation with Zim in the episode Abducted, where they talk about how strange it is that some humans are tall and yet not smart. This friendly conversation could be that the Tallest are interested in species that are tall as them and share their lack of intelligence. Their hatred for Zim has led to their own disasters, even causing the Irken Empire to be endangered when Invader Tenn got a package full of malfunctioning SIR units instead of Zim, which would have triggered the events leading up to the series finale, Invader Dib. Purple often lies to Zim and tricks him many times, such as in The Nightmare Begins, when he presents him a malfunctioning SIR unit, when he sends him to Hobo 13, (when he attempts to kill him by sending him to military training) , and in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, when he goes along with Red's trick that they are being attacked by an enemy vessel (although most of this was done entirely by Red). However, it should be noted that Purple's lies tend to be much more obvious than Red's, and that he sometimes has trouble remembering to maintain said lies. Purple and Red underestimate Zim time to time. Even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still manages to ruin it (like when Zim stopped Tak from filling the Earth's core with snacks). Sometimes other aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, an example iof this being when a member of a conveyer-belt planet species changed the two addresses on Zim and Tenn's packages, inadverdently sending a swarm of malfunctioning SIR Units to Invader Tenn - ruining her mission in the process - and sending the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech to Zim. Appearance Along with Red, Purple's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal Irken. His arms are much more bulgy right before the fingers because of the uniformal cufflinks, he has only two thin claws instead of the normal three for an Irken, his chest and legs are connected by a very thin torso, and his neck is extremely thin. His feet may be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed them as having the same design. Both Tallest were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Ever since this modification, speculations have arisen claiming that they have robotic bodies or aren't really tall at all. He has two thin claws instead of the normal irken hands, just like Red. Fans speculate that this may be a special adjustment given only to the Almighty Tallest. It has been stated by the'' Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony as they become Tallest to prove that they can 'Rule the Empire with only two fingers'. Personality Purple, as stated above, is the more comical half of the Tallests. He's shown to be less capable than Red in ''Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, choosing to panic instead of talking control of the situation. Both are shown to be very lazy and petty, however. Both also enjoy snacking and generally ruling all of Irk. Purple is also shown to be irritable.Purple is shown in the first series to be more extreme than Red in battle of the planets he has a member of the planetary conversion team executed because he didnt remember Zim messing up operation impending doom one who turned out to be the wrong guy. Role in Invader Zim See: Almighty Tallest Like Red, Purple has ultimate power over the Irkens. He and Red are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are far less productive than their predecessors. They typically lounge around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom II appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Purple was done by Kevin McDonald, previous star of Kids in The Hall and the voice actor as the character "Waffle" of Catscratch, also on Nickelodeon. Kevin McDonald also voiced another alien, Pleakley, from Lilo & Stitch. He has also voiced various characters in What's New Scooby Doo. Originally, however, Wally Wingert was going to be cast in the role until later on when Kevin was available. See also Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Supporting characters